The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices.
As down-scaling of a semiconductor device is accelerated with the development of the electronics industry, high-density and low-power consuming semiconductor chips may be beneficial.
To manufacture high-density and low-power consuming semiconductor devices, decreasing sizes of elements (e.g., transistors, conductive lines) included in the semiconductor devices and decreasing a dielectric constant k of an inter-metal insulating film (e.g., an insulating layer between conductive elements) used at a back end-of-line (BEOL) process, while enhancing resistance capacitance and reliability of a dielectric film between conductive elements (e.g., conductive wires), may be desirable.